A pleasant surprise
by Ieeerr
Summary: What do you do when you come home and find your husband moaning? Read and find out. :)


**Dedicated to Tina. 1KoganHenderschmidt on Tumblr, go follow her! ~So, yeah.. this happened. I'm sorry for not posting and/or updating anything. As y'all probably know, my flash drive crashed and I lost everything I had ever written. So yeah, that sucks. Enough with the talk. Enjoy reading! xxxx**

Logan walked inside his and his husband's house after a long day at work. He closed the door behind him, hung his jacket on the peg next to the front door, and kicked his shoes off. He then walked further into the house, towards the living room, where he expected Kendall to be on the couch to welcome him, but Kendall wasn't there.

_Where is he?_ Logan thought. Just after he thought that there was a soft moaning sound coming from upstairs.

_What the—?! _Logan thought before quickly but quietly making his way to and up the stairs, towards his and Kendall's bedroom.

_"Mmmm. Fuck yes." _Came another moan.

Logan's first thought was,_ Is he cheating on me?_

He arrived at the bedroom door, and quietly tried opening it. He let out a quiet sigh when he found the door unlocked. He was scared yet excited at the same time. _What if Kendall really is fucking another guy? Or worse: A girl. But what if he's just pressuring himself and will give me a private show while he doesn't even know it? _

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep soundless breath before pushing the door open just far enough so he could see what Kendall was doing.

Logan's eyes opened wide, as well as his mouth. _Holy fuck!_

Right there, on Kendall's and Logan's bed was Kendall. Just Kendall. Lying on his back, knees pulled up to his chest, one was tugging on his own hair, while his other hand was moving a dildo in and out of his ass.

_"Mmm, Logie." _

Logan quickly looked at Kendall's face, to see if he had seen Logan standing there, but no, Kendall's eyes were still shut.

_"Oh yes, right there." _Kendall sighed.

Logan licked and bit his lips. This was hotter than anything he had ever seen, and sure enough, his dick thought so too.

_"Yesss!" _Kendall groaned sexually.

Seeing and hearing Kendall made Logan harder and hornier than ever, and he couldn't stop himself anymore; He slowly moved his hands inside his own jeans and boxers and started to tug on his cock painfully slow, scared he would make too much noise if he moved at a quicker pace.

_"Ahhh."_ Came another moan from Kendall's mouth. Logan tightened his grip on his cock, and bit his lip harder than ever to try and keep himself from moaning out.

Logan watched his husband without blinking, or breathing. He was scared Kendall would notice him, and he didn't want this show to end.

_"So good." _Kendall moaned breathlessly.

Kendall began taking deep, sexual breaths, signaling that he was getting close to his sweet release. And seeing Kendall like that, made Logan get close as well.

_"Oh Logan, please harder!" _And that's when Logan lost it. He pulled his hand out of his jeans, opened the door fully and walked inside. Kendall's eyes were still shut, and he didn't notice Logan coming in.

Without saying anything, Logan climbed onto the bed and took the dildo out of Kendall's hand, pulling the dildo out completely.

"What the fuck?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Don't talk, don't say anything, just enjoy." Logan said in a deep, low voice.

Without giving Kendall a change to say anything else, Logan pushed the dildo all the way into Kendall's ass, making the boy scream out in pleasure.

"You like that, don'tcha, babe?" Logan whispered while pulling the dildo all the way out, and then pushing it back in again.

"Mmm-hmmm" Kendall hum-moaned in response.

"Good." Logan said before lowering his head, so that he could lick, kiss, bite and nip on the skin of Kendall's thigh, all while still moving the dildo in and out of Kendall's ass hard and quick.

"Oh god!" Kendall moaned loudly.

"You getting close?" Logan asked against the skin on Kendall's thigh.

"Yes. _Ahhh!_ Please don't stop!" Kendall moaned.

Logan didn't do what Kendall asked, and pulled the dildo all the way out of Kendall's ass.

Kendall shook heavily while he pulled at his hair roughly with both hands. "Logan! Please put it back!"

Without saying anything Logan pushed the dildo all the way into Kendall's ass again, making him scream again.

Logan repeated his actions, pulling the dildo all the way out, before pushing it hard and deep inside Kendall again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! AGAIN!"

Logan kept going, harder and harder and faster and faster, until Kendall went over the edge.

"Coming! Coming!" Kendall screamed. "Oh yes Logieeee! _Ahhhh!_" Kendall let out one long moan while his sperm shot out of his -untouched- dick, onto his stomach.

Logan kept moving the dildo in and out slowly, until Kendall had stopped shaking.

He pulled the dildo out of Kendall's ass, and carefully placed it on their bedside table, before moving to lie next to Kendall.

"That was amazing." Kendall whispered. "How long had you been watching me?"

"Just a little while."

"Did you like it?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"Once I knew it was just you, and you weren't cheating on me, yes."

"What?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I came home from work, and I heard you moan. I though you were cheating on me. I'm so sorry for thinking that. I know you would never do that, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Kendall said before kissing Logan's nose. "I would be worried for a second too."

Logan leaned in and kissed Kendall deeply, tongues immediately finding each other, hands finding the others' hair.

"We should shower." Kendall said. "Maybe I could return the favor."

"I already came too though, I haven't even touched myself, but doing that to you was just so hot."

"You can do it again some time." Kendall smiled.

"Yay!" Logan cheered.

Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan passionately again.

"Come on, let's take a shower. I wanna feel you inside me now. That dildo is amazing, don't get me wrong, but nothing is better than your cock."

Logan chuckled. "I'm glad."

They pecked each other lips before making their way to their bathroom, for round number 2.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
